Emmett Play With Productos Femeninos
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Este es un divertido un tiro! ¿Qué sucede cuando pasa a través de Emmett bolsa de Bella! Lee y entérate! Se lleva a cabo después de Luna Nueva. Los Cullen son vampiros, y Bella es humano. Revisar y agregar a sus favoritos!


BPOV

"Bella! Bella! Levántate!" Escuché un molesto pixie decir. Ella estaba saltando en la cama. Mantuve los ojos cerrados y extendió la mano para sentir la cara. He encontrado la nariz y empezaron a empujar sobre ella con rapidez.

"Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?" -le preguntó.

"¿Busca el botón de repetición", le dije.

"Bella, levántate. Usted está viniendo a nuestra casa hoy", dijo.

"Bella, amor. Traté de librarme de ella, pero ella no se iba," oí decir a mi ángel.

-Está bien-me gruñó. Me senté y me froté los ojos.

"Yo ya ha definido su ropa fuera. Oh, y usted necesitará esto", dijo Alice cuando abrí mis ojos. Ella me echó algo en un contenedor azul. De hecho, me atrapó, por una vez. Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, como ya he visto lo que Alice me lanzó. Oh. Mi. Dios.

"Alice!" Me gritó, poniendo a mis espaldas.

"Oh, Bella, por favor. Edward sabe lo que es y lo que usted va a través de cada mes. Es posible que desee prisa. Se inicia en 5 minutos", dijo Alicia.

"Alicia, por favor! Basta de hablar acerca de mi tiempo del mes ... .. en frente de mi novio!" Le dije. "Es muy incómodo para mí", añadí.

"¿Crees que te sientes incómodo?" Edward se burló.

-Cierra tu boca, muchacho! Usted no sabe lo que paso todos los meses! Tengo que tener calambres mayor y para colmo, mi mejor amigo habla acerca de los tampones y mi tiempo del mes en el frente de mi novio! " Yo le mordió.

Él se encogió de mi perorata.

-Alice, Jasper PMS convocatoria. Ella, "dijo Edward mirando a Alice.

"¡Cállate! No soy! ¿Y qué diablos es ese olor?" Le pregunté. Olía bien, pero yo no sabía de dónde venía.

"Ah, te tengo tampones perfumados. Es sólo para ayudar a ocultar el olor de la sangre para nosotros los vampiros," dijo Alicia.

"Ellos tienen perfumadas y sin aroma? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Un tampón es un tampón. Son todos lo mismo", dijo Edward. Sé que no está teniendo una discusión de tampones.

"En realidad, no es-dijo Alicia. Al parecer, estamos teniendo un debate sobre tampones. "Usted consiguió con o sin perfume, entonces usted tiene más super, super, regular de la luz, y luego tienes ya sea corta o una normal, entonces usted tiene ya sea de plástico o de cartón, y luego tienes diferentes marcas, como siempre, Tampax, Pearl" Corté Alice fuera.

"¡Está bien! Basta de hablar acerca de los tampones! No más alrededor de mi novio, Alice! Para un vampiro, usted sabe mucho acerca de los tampones," dije.

"¿Por qué en el mundo se quede cartón o de plástico hasta su" Edward comenzó.

"EDWARD CULLEN ANTHONEY MASEN: NO terminar la frase: Si dos me amáis, dejar de hablar de los tampones! Me gritó.

Alice y Edward se escondían en sus botas en eso.

"Ahora, voy a vestirme. Edward, haga el favor de hacerme un plato de cereal?" Le pregunté sonriendo dulcemente a él.

"Y, sí señora-tartamudeó.

Me besó en la mejilla y se dirigió al baño. Alice me trazó un top azul con cuello en V con skinny jeans oscuros y marrones botas Ugg. Bajé las escaleras para encontrar Edward y mi cereal en la mesa.

-Oye-le dije. Me incliné y le besó suavemente antes de sentarse frente a él.

"Oye", dijo.

"Entonces, vamos a su casa hoy?" Le pregunté al comer mi cereal.

"Sí," dijo.

-Bueno, tengo que acumular más y más ... Cosa de niñas ", le dije.

"El cuidado Ya cuenta", dijo.

He dicho en mi cereal asfixia. Me miró con ojos muy abiertos.

"Por favor, dime que no," dije.

-No, Alice hizo ", dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Suspiré y terminé mi cereal. Cuando terminé, tomé mi bolso y salimos rumbo a la casa de Eduardo. Cuando llegamos, fuimos recibidos por Jasper y Emmett gritando en un partido de fútbol.

"Ir Dallas! Va el bebé! Go! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Eso es lo que estoy hablando! Regla Cowboys!" Jasper dijo, saltando, agitando las manos en el aire. (A / N: Jasper está hablando de los Vaqueros de Dallas. Mi papá es un fanático de DC y me decidí a poner eso ahí, porque Jasper es de Texas, por lo que es va a la raíz para CC.)

Jasper y Emmett estaban de pie delante del televisor.

"El hombre, que será el único touchdown de Dallas consigue hoy en día. Seattle volverá. Apuesto a 200 dólares, Seattle gana", dijo Emmett.

"Está bien, te tomo la palabra apuesta. Los Vaqueros son invencibles. Especialmente ingenio Tony Romo como mariscal de campo", dijo Jasper, estrechando la mano de Emmett.

"Por favor. Tony Romo es demasiado atrapados con Jessica Simpson. Sabes, me enteré que estaba con su Bebo prego", dijo Emmett.

"Emmett, ¿cuál es Bebo?" Jasper preguntó.

"Está parado para el bebé, duh", dijo Emmett.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no acabas de decir en lugar de la bahía de Bebo? " Jasper preguntó.

-Porque entonces sería deshacerse de toda la secuencia de rimas. Estoy inventando un nuevo eslogan, "dijo Emmett.

"Emmett, ¿recuerdas la última vez que trató de inventar un nuevo eslogan? El profesor creía que ella discutió en Inglés", dijo Jasper.

"La frase," Así que buscarlo, "no tiene nada que ver con malas palabras. Esa señora no sabía Inglés", dijo Emmett. (Y sí, me refiero a 'para buscar' de Mean Girls.)

"Emmett, estábamos en Londres. Hablan francés en Londres," dijo Jasper.

"Lo siento! Yo no lo sabía!" Emmett dijo. Jasper sacudió la cabeza en Emmett.

"Um ... .. chicos, no quiero interrumpir su ... .. lo que llamarlo así, pero el ser humano está aquí", le dije. Se volvieron a verme y Edward pie en la puerta.

"Bella!" Emmett dijo. Se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

"No se puede respirar ...-dije-. Él me dejó y se rió. Entonces, comenzó a olfatear el aire.

"¿Qué es ese olor?" Emmett pidió.

"Lo que se huele?" Le pregunté.

"Huele muy bien", dijo. Bajó la nariz para mí. "Oh, eres tú. ¿Tiene un perfume nuevo?" , se preguntó.

-No-dije-.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y fue a reunirse con Jasper de vuelta en la TV. Edward y yo fui y me senté en el sofá. Me senté en el regazo de Edward mientras jugaba con mi pelo. Pronto, Edward se levantó y empezó a rugir con Emmett y Jasper. Fue también apuesta 200 dólares en Dallas. Emmett estaba solo.

Dallas ganaba por 24 puntos. El resultado fue de 24-0. Después de una hora, el partido terminó con una puntuación de 35-7. Dallas ganó. Emmett dio de mala gana Jasper y Edward 200 dólares cada uno.

"El placer hacer negocios con el ya," dijo Jasper en su acento sureño.

"Oh, es recomendable apagarlo. Estoy aburrido. Voy a subir", dijo Emmett. Con esto, corrió escaleras arriba.

"Hey, Bella. Vamos a ir a mi cuarto", dijo Edward.

-Muy bien. Permítanme dejar mi bolso en el baño ", le dije.

Subimos por las escaleras, se me cayó mi bolso fuera, y siguió a Edward a su habitación. Nos sentamos en el sofá durante un rato y escuchar música.

"Entonces, ¿qué planea hacer con 200 dólares?" Le pregunté.

"Probablemente voy a comprar algo bonito para mi novia", dijo, acariciando mi mejilla.

"No", protesté.

"Es mi dinero. Voy a hacer lo que quiera con él", dijo Edward con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"¿Quién dijo que yo tenía que aceptarlo?" Le pregunté.

"Lo hice," dijo Edward.

"¿Y por qué te escucho?" Le pregunté.

-Porque me amas ", dijo tirando ojos cachorro de perro. Eso no funcionó en mí.

-Como quieras-le dije rodar mis ojos.

Edward drásticamente quedó sin aliento. Hizo una mueca de dolor y puso su mano sobre su corazón.

"Tú no me quieres?" , se preguntó. Fue muy gracioso. Yo no podía dejar de reír.

"Por supuesto que sí-le dije besando a su nariz.

Se echó a reír junto a mí y me besó con ternura. Puse mis manos en su pelo y tiró de él más de cerca. Se detuvo y se apartó.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté.

"Bella, necesita ir al baño", dijo.

Yo estaba confundido al principio, pero después de un par de segundos, tengo su punto. Me ruboricé de color rojo oscuro y miró hacia abajo. Puso su dedo debajo de mi barbilla y me levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

"No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Es natural. Ahora, ve antes de que usted come," dijo en una imitación de Drácula. Me reí y le levantó de un salto y se dirigió al baño.

La puerta estaba abierta. Me detuve en seco en seco cuando llegué al marco de la puerta. Entonces, me caí sobre reír al ver delante de mí. Todo el mundo vino a ver qué me reía a carcajadas.

"Bella! Lo que te ríes?" -Preguntó Alice.

Yo no podía respirar! Señalé en el baño! Todos se miraban lo que estaba riendo de mí. Entonces cayeron todos de la risa en el suelo, también. Estábamos literalmente en el suelo, abrazados riendo. Incluso Carlisle y Esme estaban en el suelo riendo. Tenía lágrimas en mi cara que era tan gracioso. Alice sacó su cámara y tomó una foto.

Emmett estaba en el baño, con mi bolso abierto sentado en el asiento del inodoro, y había tampones y toallas en todas partes. Tenía un cojín pegado a la frente, y tenía un tampón, que estaba fuera de su envoltorio, a la nariz, olfateando que como si fuera un marcador Sharpie y quería drogarse fuera de ella. Era la cosa más divertida que he visto nunca. Cuando nos oyen los gritos, se volvió hacia nosotros.

"Hey, Bella! He encontrado su perfume! Huele igual que tú! Pensé que habías dicho que no llevaban ningún perfume. Bueno, quiero un poco! Pero es en esta cosa de plástico raro", dijo. "Ah, y gracias por la etiqueta cool, también!" , dijo señalando a la frente que todavía tenía la libreta en él.

Eso nos hizo estallar en más risas.

"Hey, Bella. ¿Cómo se hace el perfume salir?" , se preguntó. Yo no podía responder. Me reía demasiado.

"Ah, ya entiendo. Empuje esta pequeña cosa", dijo, empujando hacia arriba el mango largo que llevó a cabo el tampón. El tampón salió y lo atrapó en su cabeza. Lo llevó a la nariz y lo olió, de nuevo.

"Yo frotarse esto en mí?" Emmett pidió.

Una vez más, no podía respirar, incluso a decirle. Todavía estaba riendo. Mi camisa estaba manchada con mis lágrimas de tanto reír.

"Me lo tomaré como un sí", dijo. Luego comenzó a frotarse el tampón todo los brazos, el pecho, la camisa y el cuello. La siguiente cosa que hizo, nos hizo reír aún más difícil. Él levantó la almohadilla y metió la cadena de tampón entre su cabeza y la almohadilla, y luego coloque la almohadilla en su lugar. Así que ahora, el tampón se cuelgan en la cara. No hemos podido mantenerla pulg Estábamos en la histeria. Pobre Jasper estaba loco. Pero en algún lugar entre nuestras risas, Alice a grabar todo. Cuando digo todo, quiero decir todo. Desde el momento en que ella lo acompañó hasta ahora y todavía no había terminado aún. Chantaje!

Me parecía que ya tenía suficiente tortura, y me trató de levantarse. Tuve que coger la puerta a mí misma que yo era el equilibrio sin dejar de reír con tanta fuerza.

"E-Emmett-t", reír, "s-stop-p", ríe. "T-eso es, la" risa, n-no-p-perfume-me ", logré salir

-Entonces, ¿qué es? Y por qué no me dijiste que tenías antes de dichas pegatinas genial? " -preguntó, sacando más pastillas y mantenerlos arriba.

Me dobló en dos y la risa y cayó encima de Eduardo. Me hubiera golpeado mañana, pero en este momento, no me importa menos. Estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose. Aterricé en el pecho de Edward y me cogió. Nuestros ojos se cierran todos riendo tan fuerte que si lo aprobó de forma aleatoria, uno pensaría que estamos locos.

"¿Qué tiene de gracioso? Emmett pidió. Está bien, sé Emmett es estúpido, pero es que tan estúpidos?

"Vamos, muchachos! Quiero saber cuál es la gracia", se quejó Emmett. Lo tomo como que sí.

Nos reímos por otros 30 minutos antes de que la sobriedad de nuestra risa. Todavía todos tenían escapar risitas nuestros labios. Todos se levantó y se dirigió a Emmett, quien tenía una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"Emmett, que no es perfume," dije.

"¿El qué es?" , se preguntó.

"Un tampón. Y esas etiquetas» son almohadillas, "dije.

"¿Qué son los tampones" y "pastillas"? Emmett pidió. Y lo malo es, Alice sigue grabando todo esto.

"Emmett, bajar por las escaleras mientras voy al baño, y voy a bajar y lo explica todo para usted," le dije.

Emmett bajó las escaleras con todo el mundo, con la almohadilla y tampones todavía pegado a su cabeza y más pastillas en la mano. Terminé y bajó. Me senté junto a Edward. Me volví hacia Emmett y le contó todo acerca de tampones y toallas. Cuando terminó, se levantó de un salto, gritó como una niña, arrancó la almohadilla y el tampón de su cabeza, tiró las pastillas de otros en el aire, y corrió alrededor de la casa, seguía gritando como una niña. Continuó así hasta Carlisle lo tranquilizó.

"Nunca estoy saliendo de mi cuarto. Carlisle, que tendrá que traerme mi comida", dijo Emmett antes de que él subió corriendo a su habitación y Rose. Escuchamos un portazo cerrada y lo que sonaba como una zona de construcción pasando. Un par de minutos más tarde, se hizo el silencio.

"¿Acaba de perno hasta su puerta?" Rosalie preguntó.

"Sí," dijo Edward.

Rosalie corrió escaleras arriba.

"Y ¡Corten!" Alice dijo. Ella grabó todo. La enchilada completa.

"Esto es así que el ir en la página web de la escuela y YouTube", dijo Alicia.

"Oh, voy a ayudar!" Le dije.

Corrimos hacia el equipo y lo ha subido a la página web de la escuela y YouTube. Nos llamaron "Emmett juega con productos femeninos".


End file.
